Tohme Vs Jacob Part 3
by ScarlettFlameTohme's Gal
Summary: Tohme spills a bit more about her past. Jacob finds out secrets from the Cullens and Jacobs tells his secret.


Jacob's POV

On the way home I didn't even bother to shift because I wanted time to process everything about the day. Tohme had left to go make dinner when the sun went down and sadly she didn't even stop to ask me in. That is just her though, She thinks I do not know she is playing hard to get. Still barefooted I walk across the cool grass that by morning will be covered in dew. Missing my Black T shirt from the morning I began to wander just where the hell I had actually left it. "The Waterfall", I remember and chant to myself annoyed. The distant growls of the wolves training in the distance echoes through the trees making my heart race a bit imagining Seth and Sam knocking teeth from each other. Wolf fights were probably the only other thing besides , well now Tohme that made me excited.

Tohme's POV

Sitting on my couch finishing off the plate of homemade pizza from Dinner I relax back into the cushions and let out a much deserved sigh. The early encounter with shifting again for the first time in forever danced throughout my mind making a smile tug at my thoughts yet also bringing up a dark shadow I did not dare wander into . However the thought was soon washed over with the remembrance of the warm sweet taste of Jacob's lips from earlier. "Dammit Tohme", I said to myself and got up placing the plate into the sink planning on washing that later. I felt a bit like a hormone bursting teenager I mean I kissed this man on the second day of knowing him. I, however would never dare to take it back. Walking to my room I leave a trail of my clothes too tired to put them into the basket and I slip into my oversized jersey and then slip under my covers and let my eyes close, welcoming sleep.

Jacob's POV

When I made it to the waterfall I was surprised to find out I was not alone. After all This was my little place of relaxation. My lips pressed into a thin line as my first thought was to call out and see who was there yet instead I decided to find out without letting them know I was among them . The wind shook the trees surrounding me near the drop off and a low growl rang from behind me yet it was not directed towards me. Surprisingly. Turning and making myself less visible I stand behind a tree and my jaw drops when I see where the growl had come from. Worry, Hate , and Confusion fired through me all at once but I kept myself together. Carlisle was being held against a tree by the Skyla lady from earlier. She growled at him and he growled right back. I was once again heavily confused seeing the kind doctor that I hated growl for the first time. Something inside me told me to step in and ask if help was needed but I would not help the leeches. Ever. After a while watching Skyla and the Doctor I had come to realise that She was helping him yet it all seemed so strange. Carlisle Cullen Had been drunk. I was oblivious to the fact that vampires could drink and get drunk but this taught me a lesson. He groaned and tried to fight off Skyla to make his way back home but I heard the female speak. "Listen Darlin I know you just want to go home , but you don't want your kids to see you like this. I am going to make sure you are ok and we will wait this out." She said calmingly but the thought of the spoiled brat Cullen kids just made me roll my eyes. I listened a bit more as the Doc began spewing words from an Angry Sailors dictionary and talking about his Mrs. Cullen and his boss on his office desk and instantly the man inside me shriveled up and I felt like a total Teenage Ass. No one would ever suspect Esme to be a cheater, after all the cullens have been together for so long. It was a little apparent that skyla was displeased with Esme and something hung in the air that I couldn't quite figure out. Watching Skyla soothe him and calm him down reminded me of myself. Somehow. She wanted the doc to be alright and I thought of earlier when Tohme freaked a bit , Obviously there was something in her past tugging on her heart. I wanted her to be alright, But then again I might make things worse tomorrow when I tell her my pathetic little secret. I grab my shirt and take off towards home hoping Billy is already asleep.

Tohme's POV

The sun Sprang up on me and woke me up although I had planned on staying in bed till noon. The night was hell with crazy dreams about Jacob Black that rose a blush to my cheeks. If I had, had a dream journal and wrote the dreams from last night down in it I would have to put a Rated R sticker on it. I get up and head to the shower singing as I normally did. "Morning Tradition" I thought to myself with a smile and Turned the knob to the shower letting the room fill with Steam.

Jacob's POV

"Where the Hell Have you Been!" The old man's voice that I knew all too well jolted me up from sleep. I open my eyes and look down at my dad in his wheelchair and sigh. "Dad I have been running through stuff with Sam for the pack", I mutter to him and get up throwing on my shirt. Obnoxiously he laughs and crosses his arms over his chest as if he was keeping his lungs from bursting and he says slyly. "Ah and Sam wears Victoria Secret Perfume now?" Billy smiled smugly yet I did not give him the pleasure of being Smug and instead I nodded. "Yup he Sure does Pop". I walk to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water and I leave without saying another word to the old man.

Tohme's POV

Pulling up my flowy Summer beach dress I look out the window seeing Jacob sitting by the trees. My heart jumps to my throat and I quicken my pace. Letting my wavy hair down and grabbing my little golden bracelet that I treasured dearly I went out the door towards him. "Hey There " I say quietly and sit beside him watching him catch his breath from being surprised and nod.

Jacob's POV

I have officially decided she was evil. She was tempting and the worst part was is she knew it. She new her thin little dress would make me not be able to look away and that was dangerous. I had told myself for years that falling for someone was plain old BS but damn I think I might have to kick myself for that . Deciding to finally speak I put my hand on hers noticing her little bracelet and I look up into her eyes. "Why do you find it funny to dress like some model straight from a magazine and then act all innocent?"

The question struck her surprised. Although I still had my doubts she acted completely unaware she looked good. "You do it on purpose don't you lie Princess". I said standing and pulling her up with me.

"Jacob you are ridiculous and if you think I dress for you well then you need to see a doctor", Putting a hand on my forehead a smile gleams from her mouth, Her little sweet tempting mouth. "You know you do feel a little hot" She said smiling and giggling.

"Ha ha you mean you think I am a little Hot" I stuck my tongue out relishing in her embarrassment for a moment and I walk away.

Tohme's POV

"He was definitely on my hit list and maybe another list…" I thought to myself and watched him walk into the woods. I Smirked a bit, "You do not really think I am going to follow you like a little pup, do you? All puns aside of course." I turn away from him and head the other direction. Towards the beach. Hearing him turn and follow sorta made my day and he quickly caught up to me grabbing my wrist and swiftly turning me to face him. I was a bit shocked when we then became chest to chest and inches away from our lips touching but he acted as if it were nothing.

"You do not have to be all cocky with me missy I can see behind your little shell and I know you want me,and don't even dare trying to deny it because your ...lips...said ...otherwise" He said slow and teased me leaning in and acting like he would capture my lips with his but he didn't. He left a smirk and walked away.

I felt heat scorch through my body and cursed myself for it. Maybe it was just my body wanting him. I had no emotional connection. I tried to tell myself and walked behind him until I then realised I was doing exactly what I said I would not be doing. He had made it to where I would be following him like a little pup. "You bastard!" I laughed a bit and he turned blowing a kiss but as he turned back he ran into the tree before him and I could not control myself. I became a giggling mess and he tried to play it cool but laughed as well.

Jacob's POV

Making it to the beach I smiled as my thoughts went to wondering if She was in a swimsuit, However the realisation that I sounded like a pervert made me steer my thoughts to other places. Like the large waves. "Have you ever surfed?" I asked casually as she buried her feet in the sand smiling at the sun. She replied with a scoff. "I bet I surf better than anyone here in Forks" She said and glanced at me

"But you can not prove that now without a board Miss Smarty Pants." I gleamed right back at her and sat down right where the waves rippled up the beach far enough to reach my feet. "I see you love the beach" I said putting a opening for a conversation out into the wind and she came and sat beside me.

"It reminds me of fond memories I have" She said looking down at her little bracelet that sparkled a bit in the light.

A little bit of jealousy crept over me as the idea that maybe she was inferring a past boyfriend filled my head. "Did you get that from a guy?" He kept his growl in his chest as the Imprintment burned viciously now.

Tohme's POV

I didn't think I would have to tell Jake about Jax but the time arose and I sighed watching his expression as he awaited the answer and I simply nodded.

I did not expect what happened next. It all came too soon.

A growl ripped through his mouth almost as if it were directed for me and I backed up a bit. His eyes turned dark and he jumped to his feet leaving me sitting there completely unaware of why his mood shifted so suddenly.

"Here I am as Nice to you as...as..as a damn Vampire pretends to be and you're sitting here thinking of another man, That's just..Manipulative. Jacob began to walk away and tears began to trail down my lashes and I blushed hating myself for it but Jacob was leaving right then and there and Although I would Have rather of waited till my voice was stronger I had to yell for him. "Jacob, It's my brother !" I called after him though my voice cracked and trembled as if it was afraid of itself.

Jacob's POV

Remember when before I felt like a teenage Ass, Well that feeling was totally back now. I swung around to see the tears streaming down her face and her face blushed with Embarrassment. I could deal with her blushes from me being shirtless, But her blushing because she was crying and embarrassed, Well that was too much.

"Oh..Tohme I am so sorry Please..Forgive me somehow. It's just I have a great tendency to be jealous...well Nowadays."

I look at her and my head drops down so I am watching my feet as I walk to her. She stays quiet gathering herself with a long drag of air she then makes me look up at her and I felt as if our roles were reversed. "Hey don't pull one of my famous moves" I smile down at her and as she giggled I tenderly wiped her tears from her eyes and wrapped my arms around her and she stepped closer.

After a while of calming my princess down as she stayed in my arms I listened as she began to tell the story of her brother.

Tohme's POV

"I was 17 and it was Jackson's 13th Birthday. As you well know ..when a boy or girl turns the age of 13 that is when they can shift for the first time. " I take a deep breath and distract myself with the scent of Jake's Cologne so I do not begin to cry again. " Well Jax and I had parents but they had always tended to ...well fight and argue a lot so Jackson told me He wanted to shift with me and not them. I took him into the woods and we played around and I taught him all about hunting and tracking and what he was to expect." Even though the sun is bearing down on me the goosebumps race down my skin and feeling this Jacob's grip tightens and he kisses the top of my head letting me know to continue. " Well Jax was so excited and he told me he wanted to go somewhere where he would always remember that day..So I took him past territory lines to my favorite little waterfall ...But of course this was in the yunic Pack territory but I thought he would be safe. " I could not stop the tears even if I had a million distractions because they just came and there was no escaping it. I bit my lip and continued.

"Jax was so excited, he thought the waterfall was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He ran and I ran with him and he planned on shifting a he leapt over the waterfall but when he jumped The Yunic Pack warrior ...grabbed him and ...there was blood everywhere. " The sobs became uncontrollable and the stain of tears on Jacobs shirt began to grow but he continued to listen and try his hardest to comfort me.

"I could not get to him...He never got to shift ...He never got to be 14 Or !5 or any age other than damn 13 and it is all my fault"

Jacob's POV

Well I now understood why she had not liked seeing the waterfall even if it was not the same one. I looked down at her and tears threatened my own lashes just at the fact that she was crying. I made her look up at me and I held her close.

"Tohme Baby I want you to listen to me, Nothing was your fault you were watching your brother. You loved him and you were trying to give him the best day to remember. It was not your fault that the Yunic Came. You might have went to their territory but they know better. Nowhere does it state that they are allowed to attack unless there is a vicious act out that will threaten their pack. It was not you and don't you dare blame yourself." I smile down at her and she buries her face back into my chest.

We stand there for a while as Tohme relaxes and calms herself down. The sound of the waves dance at our feet and I just hold her all the while. There is a warm feeling connecting Tohme and I but I try to block it out. However inside I wish I could just hold her and make sure she is ok always. She sniffles and finally looks up at me with a dazzling smile that could take any man's breath away. "Thank you Jake". She gets on her toes and brushes her lips against mine making me blush like a little boy. "Anytime beautiful" I reply back and walk down the beach with her.

Tohme's POV

It sucks feeling like an idiot, Because an Idiot is exactly how I feel right about now. I love some man I barely know and he probably only wants me for a reason that has nothing to do with love, More like lust which I could not deny I had that too. "Jacob I .." He cut me off before I could excuse myself and return home where I did not have to think about the fact that he would probably not want me and he says words that make my heart stop.

" I can not lose you. I can not watch you love someone else. I can not keep myself away from you. I can not even breathe sometimes because I just want to scoop you up and kiss you till you forget what day it is...Tohme I believe I have imprinted on you and I know we barely know each other but I need you to understand. I can not just...not have you ." He stood there and looked down upon me with his warm eyes that flashed a moment and I jumped up wrapping my arms tightly around his neck forcing him down to my level not even caring that I was short and My mouth is to his like he is my oxygen. It isn't long till he moves along with me and kisses me back yet his kisses are a little more demanding and it becomes plain obvious of his dominance when he tilts my head back parting my lips with his tongue. I close my eyes holding back a whimper that escapes anyways and he lifts me effortlessly.

Jacob's POV

Well she about did it. I snapped and there is no going back. "Poor Girl"


End file.
